


Hard Choices

by Rhianona



Series: Tags to Eureka [8]
Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen, Tag to 4x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry didn’t expect what he found. How is he going to tell Jack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Choices

Routine and curiosity more than anything had led him to download the information from PAL. Henry had a vague notion that maybe he’d be able to find something useful, that Jo or Jack had seen something else of worth. He certainly hadn’t expected to find what he did. 

Never in his life would he have suspected Alison of duplicity. He still couldn’t process the image, the stark blue numbers that all but screamed the danger she would bring. His mind couldn’t wrap around it, couldn’t conceive of how — or why — Alison Blake would turn traitor. Why she would turn her back on GD and her friends. Jack. Her kids. Did she even think of them? 

Henry’s mind raced, trying to come up with a suitable answer, something that didn’t just smash across all of his preconceptions. Something that _made_ sense. 

How was he going to tell Jack? The sheriff had finally gotten his happy ending with the good doctor. Hell, he’d never even seen the man so happy as he now was. How could he tear that happiness apart?

But how could he keep silent? 

The stark blue letters and numbers made his decision for him. Heart pounding with trepidation brought on by the lack of true answers, Henry picked up his phone and rang Jack. 

He had to tell him. The only thing he could do was help to pick up the pieces of his friend’s broken heart. 

_/fin_


End file.
